


Dying Flame

by burnthoneymint



Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Week 2021, Blow Job, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, acelaw, i think we all know what happens in the end, lawace, multi chap, slow burn kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthoneymint/pseuds/burnthoneymint
Summary: This is written for AceLaw Week 2021 on tumblr, I used the prompts and turned it into kind of a multi chap. It start with them meeting and their relationship developing over time. Enjoy!
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	1. Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1  
> Prompt: Ocean

Law took in a deep breath, the salty air filled his lungs as he stared off into the dark blue ocean. Being lookout had its benefits, he always enjoyed the calm nature of the night. The melody of the waves gently hitting the polar tang truly did sooth his usually tormented soul. **  
**

But then, something that didn’t belong in his ideal scenery of the dark blue ocean and a dark sky lit up with stars caught his attention. A small, red-orange glow could be seen from afar. Law raised an eyebrow as the glow grew closer and closer, it was a vehicle but still he couldn’t quite remember what it was called. When the vehicle was more distinguishable he saw a man, a shirtless man much to his surprise, on top of it. Law immediately took a hostile stance as he grew closer, at this late at night this man was sure to be bad news.

“Hey there,” the man said with a wide grin, furthering Law’s suspicion that he was trouble. “I’m a bit lost, could you help me out?” 

Law continued to glare at the man as his grip on his sword tightened. The man’s eyes traveled down to his sword and back to his face, a mischievous glimmer shivered in his dark eyes but it was quickly hidden under another gleeful smile and a nervous motion of lifting both hands up. 

“I’m not here to do anything bad I swear,” he quickly rambled, chuckling. “You’re Trafalgar Law right? One of the rookies of the worst generation. I’m honored to finally meet you.” 

Law’s lips formed a thin line as he observed further, he noticed that the cheerful man’s face was littered with freckles. Then he noticed a quite distinguishable orange hat. 

“Fire fist Ace,” he replied a bit strained. “What a surprise seeing such a renown pirate lost.” 

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone else.” he teased with a wink. 

Law’s eyes widened at the flirtatious gesture and he took a step back. His peace now ruined, Law thought about helping him or not. He had no gain either way. With an exaggerated sigh he finally let go of his grip on his sword and shrugged. 

“Fine, I’ll help you.” he locked his eyes with Ace’s. “Where do you want to go?” 

“You’re awfully kind Torao.” Ace replied, his voice sounding deeper than before. 

“Torao?” Law groaned, already regretting his decisions. 

Ace made himself welcome as hopped on to the deck of the Polar Tang. With his arms behind his back, he quickly scanned the area, he took a mental note that the crew was asleep, then his dark eyes flickered back to Law. 

“I like how it sounds,” he replied. “If you want I can just call you Law?” 

The captain didn’t really know how to reply to that, he felt his pulse quickening under his gaze. Not knowing what the other was thinking made him nervous. Law felt his cheeks starting to burn and he quickly lowered his cap to hide his gaze and confusion. 

“Call me whatever you want,” he clicked his tongue. “I don’t really care what someone I’ll never see again calls me.” 

“Well that’s bold of you to assume.” 

“Bold of me to assume what exactly?” 

“Bold of you to assume you’ll never be seeing me again.” 

Law scoffed at him. He knew that these were just empty words, a way to try and get under another pirates skin. He said nothing and got straight to the point. The waves of the ocean were now just a pleasant background noise as Law directed Ace where he needed to go. But much to Law’s surprise, he didn’t notice that the serenade the waves were providing them getting more timid, he didn’t notice how he started to see the other man’s face more clearly as the sun rose up. 

Law didn’t notice any of that, he just noticed how Ace’s eyes glimmered as he talked about his adventures, how his dimples showed as he laughed, how his eyes would flash him a mischievous gaze whenever he teased him and made an unnecessary joke. 

Law noticed nothing else but him. 


	2. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an annoying powers of a devil fruit Law finds himself in the middle of a blizzard. He knows that his crew would find him eventually but he would rather them find him alive rather then dead. Just as he was wondering aimlessly a familiar face finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2  
> Prompt: Huddling for warmth

Law cursed under his breath as he hugged himself for warmth. With squinted eyes he tried to see ahead but to no avail, the only thing visible was a snowy white desert and nothing else. 

“Fucking devil fruits.” he complained as misty air left his parted lips. 

He had never heard of a teleportation devil fruit. If he knew such a devil fruit existed he would have dealt with the enemy differently. Maybe he would throw his ass away before he could actually teleport him to god knows where. 

Law shivered once again as his boots crushed the snow. He was annoyed, cold and mildly worried. He was sure everything was fine at the Polar Tang since the enemy had sent him away as a last ditch effort, he was sure that his crew was safe and would search for him afterward. Thank god for Bepo’s nose. 

But still, if he died of hypothermia Bepo’s nose wouldn’t really be of much help. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” 

Law jumped and quickly turned around. He could somewhat detect a silhouette, he heard the crunching of snow, Law’s eyes widened as he saw Ace come into his view with nothing but a thin poncho covering his shoulders. His mouth agape, he continued to stare at the bare chested man. Law wasn’t sure if he should be glad that someone actually found him in no man’s land or concerned that the person who found him was a complete idiot. 

Ace grinned as he took a step closer, his poncho flying and fluttering against his back with the harsh wind. 

“Torao, it’s been a long time.” 

“We met a week ago,” Law grumbled, not amused. “And it hasn’t been long enough.” 

“Geez and here I thought we were friends now,” he replied, his demeanor now eerily calm. “We chatted till morning, doesn’t that mean anything.” 

“Just because we talked once doesn’t mean we’re friends.” 

“You break my heart.” Ace teased placing a hand over his heart. 

Law continued to stare at him, it would be a lie if he said he hadn’t thought about the freckled man once or twice after his departure. He didn’t know why he was feeling the way he did. It was a mixture of complicated feelings that he couldn’t quite place. 

Another painfully cold wind blew through them and Law’s teeth clattered as he instinctively hugged himself tighter. His teaseful gaze now turning into one of worry Ace quickly took a step forward placing a hand on Law’s shoulder. He wanted to shrug it off but his hand was warm in contrast with his own freezing body so, for the sake of surviving, he let Ace do as he pleased. Law’s eyes widened when he noticed a fistful of a flame dancing before him, then it hit him. 

This man ate the flare flare fruit. He wasn’t called fire fist without a reason. 

“Come on, there's a cave near by, let’s go before you freeze to death.” 

For the first time Law didn’t argue and let the other lead the way. 

When they reached their destination Ace quickly lit a fire and sat down on top of a pile of blankets he had stashed with a smirk he patted the empty space next to him, gesturing Law to sit. The surgeons eyes quickly scanned the area, it seemed that Ace had been staying here for a while. He wondered why as he took his place next to him. 

With open palms he welcomed the fire’s heat. Law shivered once last time before relaxing, he still felt somewhat cold due to the wide opening of the cave but it was definitely an upgrade from being outside. 

Ace stared at him with a smile, he placed his chin over his hand. 

“You hungry?” 

“Not really,” Law replied, his brows furrowed as he stared at the flames. “Thank you.” 

“Do you ever smile?” 

“No.” 

Ace bursted out laughing, the cave echoed with the melodic tune. Law looked at him with the corner of his eye, for whatever reason he thoroughly enjoyed hearing his laughter. His lips threatened to quiver up and he hid it with an over exaggerated sigh. 

“I like you,” Ace said between laughter. “I want to know more about you.” 

Law slowly turned his head towards him, Ace’s laughter had completely died down and was now staring at the flames with a longing look. As the flames danced in front of them, their shadows intertwined. Law thought about what to say, his first reaction was to ask what he meant but Law knew what he meant. He could feel his heart speeding up as blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“Why?” Law forcefully replied. “There’s nothing you would gain after knowing me.” 

“I disagree,” Ace shifted his gaze towards him. Despite the flames, Law felt a chill. “I would have everything to gain.” 

Law tensed as Ace leaned in, his lips brushed against his and Ace pressed against them. Ace placed his hand on his back and let it slide down. Law’s head felt dizzy as he closed his eyes, the kiss was soft and simple. A silent moan left Law as Ace squeezed his hips. It felt intoxicating. 

Panic bubbled up inside of Law and he parted away, his face flushed and eyes wide he lifted his hand up to his mouth and his fingers danced along his lips. 

“Sorry,” Law muttered, averting his eyes. “I’m...confused.” 

“You don’t need to apologize for being confused.” 

Law’s eyes shifted back to him, much to his surprised Ace had a soft smile. Law opened his mouth to reply—

A strong wind blew and bits of snow filled the inside of the cave, the fire went out. With the moonlight being their only source of light, Law squinted his eyes. He heard Ace sigh and attempting to get up. 

“Give me a second I’ll light the fire again.” 

Much to Law’s surprise his hand shot out and took a hold of Ace’s wrist. He pulled the man back down, the surgeon could almost feel the confused gaze Ace was giving him. Law trembled as the cold started to seep in again. 

“You’re warm aren’t you fire fist Ace?” he said. “You can keep me warm.” 

“Well, yes I could.” Ace replied, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. “But why not both?” 

Law let his head fall on Ace’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his chest, Ace was indeed warm. Law hummed happily, his eyelids now feeling heavy, he closed his eyes as his body welcomed the warmth and sleep. For the first time he knew that it would be a sleep without retched nightmares that haunted him often. 

“I like the moonlight,” Law muttered. “It doesn’t hurt my eyes.” 

Ace smiled as he breathed out. He let the taller man use him as a heat source, Law was indeed cold. Soft snores left his parted lips and Ace placed a hand on top of Law’s raven hair. Without awakening the other he swiftly lit another fire with ease, even if Law said he didn’t need the extra heat Ace knew that he did. 

Ace felt happy that he had a chance to spend time with him, he knew that he shouldn’t be expecting much but for the limited time they spent together Law always seemed to make him feel good about himself. 

The hours felt like minutes as he thought about the kiss they shared, he was hesitant but wanted to take the shot anyway and he was glad that he did. He softly let his head fall back against the cave’s wall, he listened to Law’s snores as he too slowly surrendered to sleep. 


	3. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Pirates are having a celebration and Ace crashes the party prompting Law to go with the flow for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains smut!

The music and the laughter of the crew was now barely audible as Ace pinned him to the wall of his chambers. In the midst of a celebration Ace had appeared, it was a complete shock for him. The crew had quickly accepted the freckled man and dragged him in to their festivities. After that everything had passed by in a blur, suddenly he found himself dragging Ace to his room and as soon as he closed the door Ace had claimed his lips and pushed him against the cold metal walls. 

“Fuck Torao,” Ace moaned out, his burning lips sliding from his lips to his neck. “And here I thought you would be annoyed that I came for a visit.” 

“Let’s say,” Law replied between pants, his back arching as he felt Ace nibbling his sensitive skin. “I had a lot of time to think about you.” 

“You thought about me? I’m touched.” the other cooed now pushing Law towards the bed. 

The bed dipped under Law’s weight and Ace fell on top of him, he had a cheeky smile as he looked down at him. With a smile of his own Law reached out to him and cupped his cheek, Ace hummed happily and leaned in to claim his lips once more. Unlike their last encounter this kiss was greedy and passionate, Ace licked his lips asking for permission, which Law granted, Ace slowly explored his mouth, their tongue intertwined with each other. 

Law’s chest tightened as his need for air grew, his hands tangled in Ace’s locks he pulled the other back and gasped. Ace pushed Law’s chin up, exposing his neck, he left a trail of open mouthed kisses. His pants starting to feel tighter than usual, Law thrusted into the air, groaning as his nails dug into the other man’s scalp. 

Ace’s quickly tried to unbutton the taller man’s shirt, his fingers fumbled and he let out an annoyed grunt. With a chuckle Law pushed his hands aside and unbuttoned his shirt only to throw it to the floor. Without hesitation Ace continued to pepper the man’s darker skin with hungry kisses. Law let out a shaky breath at the sensation of his warm lips all over his body, his back arched when Ace licked a trail down from his abdomen to the waist of his pants. 

“Your clothing is starting to piss me off.” Ace grunted, tugging them down. 

Law hissed as his erection jumped out from its confinements. With the corner of his eye he noticed Ace hungrily licking his lips, he let out a moan at the mere thought of the other man sucking him off. Ace’s gaze shifted from his cock to him, his smile grew wider as he noticed Law watching him with intent. 

Ace chuckled at his fixated gaze. He leaned in and lapped up the beads of precum that were glistening at the top of his cock. Greedily Ace opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around it. 

Ace was quickly left breathless when Law thrust his hips, shoving his throbbing cock inside of his mouth. Instinctively Ace’s throat closed around his length and he let out a shaky breath. His nostrils flared as he tried to breathe. 

Law’s cock twitched, his cock was burning hot, not giving Ace the time to ease up to his size Law thrust into his mouth once again. Ace felt his chin being strained, precum mixed with saliva dribbled down his chin as Law fucked his mouth. Needy moans leaving him, Law’s nails dug into Ace’s scalp. The lewd noises of squelching, slapping and slurping turned Ace on further, his cock now painfully hard. 

Ace felt the others cock enlarging in his mouth, Law groaned as he thrust and buried his cock fully into his mouth, it took Ace everything not to gag. His cock twitched as he shot warm strings of cum right down his throat. It tasted bitter but he swallowed every last drop anyway. Law moaned, the feeling of Ace’s throat closing around his sensitive member being just too much for him to handle.

Ace released Law’s member and couldn’t help but grin like the Cheshire car when he saw Law’s disheveled state. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Law replied, panting. “You?” 

“I’m amazing,” he sang happily, licking his lips. “That was great.” 

Suddenly Law jolted up reaching towards Ace’s erection. Ace couldn’t help but giggle as he watched Law trying to pull down his pants, the poor surgeon's hands still shaking from his orgasm. Ace gently took a hold of his wrists, prompting Law to give him a puzzled look. 

“If we don’t go back out there your crew is going to worry about where their captain is,” then he lifted Law’s hands up to his lips and planted a delicate kiss. “We’ll have plenty of time later.” 

Law knew he was right, now that he thought about it there wasn’t much music reaching his room anymore. He quickly got up and pulled up his pants, Ace followed him outside. They were both shocked when they saw that the crew had lit a bonfire in the middle of the deck, all of them sprawled in random places snoring away. Law’s eyebrow twitched. 

“I told them not to light bonfires on the ship so many times.” 

“Well to be fair your ship is made out of metal. It’s not like it can burn or anything.” 

Law glared at him and Ace let out a nervous chuckle as he lifted both hands up, surrendering. 

“I should put it out.” the captain grumbled. 

Ace grabbed his arm and pulled the taller man closer to him. He planted a quick kiss on his lips and smiled as he parted away. 

“Why don’t we enjoy the fire?” Then he planted another kiss but this time on Law’s cheek. “Like before. If anything happens we can always put it out then.” 

Law said nothing as he sat down. Ace took his place next to him with a smile, he let his head fall onto Law’s shoulder as they both watched the dancing flames under the shining stars. 


	4. I Need A Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As faith would have it, Law had found Ace floating unconscious in the middle of the sea on top of a very unstable wooden plank.
> 
> Prompt: Sickfic

“You’re lucky that I found you, you know?” 

“Shaddap I don’t need you, go away.” 

Ace slurred his words, he was barely conscious as he laid on Law’s bed. The doctor gave him an unamused look. It’s been a while since Law saw him, the last time being the party the heart pirates threw on the Polar Tang. Then as faith would have it, Law had found him floating unconscious in the middle of the sea on top of a very unstable wooden plank. 

When they took him aboard Ace was burning up and yes the man was usually warm due to his devil fruit but this time was different. Law’s doctor senses tingling, he immediately brought the freckled man to his bed so Ace could rest and he could check on him. 

But of course instead of acting like every other normal sick person, Ace acted more of a drunk then anything. Trying to help him walk was a nightmare and he managed to hit Law in the jaw two times with his elbow. Law was heaving and panting as he managed to lay him down. Ace let out a loud groan as he threw his arm down the bed. 

“You’re so annoying!” he grunted. “I’m fine, lemme go.” 

“No. Just lay there and don’t move.” Law turned on his heel. “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to get you medicine.” 

Just as Law took a step he found himself being yanked back to the bed. Suddenly Ace’s fluffy brown locks were tickling his chin and Ace’s burning face was buried in his chest. Law’s hand stilled for a moment before he wrapped them around the other man’s shoulders. 

“Don’t go…” Law heard Ace mumbling against his chest. “Just don’t.” 

Law’s heart ached at the tone of his voice. Ace sounded almost fearful and he had no idea how to help. Law slid his hand against his neck and towards his hair, he caressed the soft locks. Placing a kiss at the top of his head, he squeezed Ace tighter. 

“I’m not going anywhere don’t worry.” 

Silence followed his words, it was a soothing moment. Ace was softly breathing against his chest, taking in deep breaths of Law’s scent as he calmed down. The doctor thought the pirate had fallen to sleep to be honest. He even prepared to get up so he could go and bring medicine and a glass of water. But before he could move he felt Ace’s lips moving against him. 

“We might not see each other for a while.” he said. A shiver ran up Law’s spine as he continued. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” 

“Then why are you telling me this?” Law managed to choke out. “If you’re certain you’re going to be fine you don’t need to warn me. A while always passes before we see eachother again.” 

Ace took in a deep breath and tore his face away from Law’s chest. Despite having a heavy fever his gaze pierced into him. Law swallowed but replied to Ace’s fixated gaze anyway. 

“I just want to tell you,” Ace got closer, his breath ghosting over Law’s flushed face. “I care for you Torao. I want you to know that.” 

Ace crashed his lips into his, it wasn’t a passionate kiss, it was more to soothe both of their aching hearts. Their lips slowly moved against each other, Law’s hand now fully tangled into Ace’s hair, he gently tugged on it. Law said nothing, instead he closed his lips over Ace’s. The freckled man closed his eyes as Law softly tasted his lips once more. He wanted this moment to last forever. 

But he was well aware that nothing lasts forever.


	5. Dying Flame

Law knew he was too late. The moment the polar tang emerged from the bottoms of the sea, he knew Ace was gone. His eyes widened as he saw the battlefield, so many people died on each side. But at that moment he could only think of one person. It felt as if someone was squeezing his heart. He felt sick. His stomach churned and in that moment he saw him. Ace’s brother. 

_Monkey D. Luffy._

He had met the boy before and even though they weren’t blood relatives they were quite similar with Ace. They almost had the same face and had the same tendencies to cause trouble. Law quickly noticed that both Luffy and Jinbe were unconscious and were being carried, before he could mourn he had to save Ace’s brother. 

“Put Straw hat-ya on my ship!” 

After that everything went by in a blur. Words were exchanged and Luffy, along with Jinbe, was on his ship. Law quickly started the surgery and they managed to escape by the skin of their teeth. 

After that the only thing Law could feel was pain. Seeing Luffy grieving, seeing the impact that Ace’s death had on the world. Everything was overwhelming, he wished he could’ve gotten there in time. Maybe he could have done something, anything to prevent this outcome. Ace had told him not to worry, Law had known that something was up. Maybe if he had just asked everything could be different. 

Law bit his bottom lip. There was no reason to think about the “if’s” Ace was gone, just like someone else he knew and cared for. It was hard not to feel cursed when everyone he cared for met the same demise. 

Law gazed at Luffy’s unconscious body, he didn’t even want to imagine what the captain of the strawhats was feeling. Surely it was agonizing. Law sighed, he could only heal Luffy’s body and nothing else. But after he did heal him, Law was dead set to keep his distance. He wouldn’t sacrifice Luffy’s life in any way, he would keep Luffy safe for the sake of Ace. 

With that time passed and he met the Monkey D. Luffy once again at Punk Hazard. Law was sure to keep his distance from the other captain. But despite his distant facade, Luffy reminded him so much of Ace and whenever he saw the mark the other bared on his chest, his heart sank. 

“We’re friends right Torao?” 

_Torao._

“Don’t call me that.” Law said barely audible. “Also I’m not your friend.” 

All his efforts were in vain and after a while Law couldn’t keep his distance. The alliance to take down the emperor's aside, talking with Luffy, in some rare moments, was just like talking with Ace. It was like a breath of fresh air. The memories had stopped hurting by then and he embraced any kind of remembrance of fire fist Ace. 

It was a bittersweet feeling, he never once regretted the time they spent together. He would always cherish those moments and keep them close to his heart. 


End file.
